


[PODFIC] Weekend Plans

by Loolph



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baking, Bottom Greg Lestrade, Falling In Love, First Time, First Weekend, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance, Sex, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: Greg has the weekend free. By some miracle, so does Mycroft. For the first time, they spend it together in Mycroft's fancy Kensington flat - and explore a few other firsts as well.





	[PODFIC] Weekend Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Weekend Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689307) by [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/pseuds/Mottlemoth). 



> In a world of Holmes/Watson's podfics, Lockedinjohnlock is a Queen. And honey, you should see her in a crown... I want to podfic just like her, when I grow up.

I am a persistent Mystrade shipper. I adore everything about this OTP - from the differences in personal styles of clothing and speaking to similarities in ways of always being exasperated but supportive of Sherlock/John. I'm also a bit intimidated by the Sherlockians and their deductions. But, brainy's the new sexy...

So, I might've been too bold here, because I'm trying to combine two "firsts" at once. I have never been active in BBC Sherlock's fandome before and Mottlemoth have never been recorded. In my opinion, you cannot do better in Holmes/Watson's podfics, than [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock). She is professionalism personified. Also, she is very warm and understanding in her personal correspondence. Thank you, dear Lockedinjohnlock, for your wonderful work. It'd guided me to how not to lower the IQ of the entire street.

Also, I am very humbled by Mottlemoth's permission and deaf faith in my trying to do her beautiful work justice, without one British accented word of proof. Thank you, dear Mottlemoth, for your perfectly captivating stories. I hope you'll write some more, because you are the smart one.

Let's not delete this from our mind palaces!

Music: [Smooth Operator by Karen Aoki feat. Native](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aF8XkEP2eRY)

Covert art: [Delicious looking fork biscuits coated in chocolate](https://www.mccormick.com/recipes/dessert/chocolate-dipped-orange-butter-cookies) by [McCormick](https://www.mccormick.com) (source: <https://www.mccormick.com>)

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hj8ftqxfx8d3bgw/Weekend%20Plans%20by%20Mottlemoth.mp3).


End file.
